DoraemonParis
DoraemonParis is an OTer on ROBLOX who plays games and forums on ROBLOX, and first joined ROBLOX on the account "Willing2000" on June 12, 2011, which means he is an 11'er on ROBLOX. He started foruming for the first time in RT on one of his older accounts, sosurninja51000. That account, sosurninja51000, is still active to this day. His best friends on ROBLOX are kritiki, a fellow OT'er, DKTruster, anthonychen, NebulaNova, barkat10, Deaththekid8013, and xXsweetcandy2Xx. Doraemon also hates most LMaD'ers just because he also hates those rich greedy traders, and he also posts quite random threads on OT. He started foruming in OT in the middle of June, during 2015, and is currently sort-of popular. His only enemies on ROBLOX are MrRelly, 99% of the HR's of Frappe, Aluh, and LockedUniverse. He has had both BC, TBC, and OBC, too. He had BC on the account "largeman321", TBC on DoraemonParis, and OBC on sosurninja51000. History In the beginning of June, in 2015, he started to play ROBLOX after having quite a bit of trouble getting ROBLOX to work on Mac OS X. He was playing it is a Guest, and the first game he ever played was Welcome to ROBLOX Building. He built a few things, but whatever he built is long gone. Then, on June 12, 2011, he finally made a ROBLOX account called Willing2000. The first game he played on that account was ROBLOX Mall, by LinkinPark4043, who's account was deleted. He loved the game so much it was the only game he played for quite some time. After Willing2000 was made, he stopped using the account and made ANOTHER account, eventually leading to him making and switching to different accounts every 1 month, or even every 2 weeks at times. Later, on the 17th of October, he made a new account, sosurninja51000, which is now Doraemon's alt. This happens to be one of Doraemon's favorite accounts. He started playing many new games, he got OBC for the very first time (6 month) and he bought many epic hats and gears. Also, his account was under 13 for some reason, so he couldn't use type chat (he couldn't use type chat on Willing2000 either). Luckly, in 2013, he finally became aloud to use type chat. He made some new friends using menu chat, and he also filled his player list with people he friended just because he wanted to get popular and wanted to be friends with a bunch of people on ROBLOX. This also happens to be Doraemon's longest used account on ROBLOX. Even after sosurninja51000 was made, Doraemon continued to do what he did after Willing2000 was made, and he began to stop using sosurninja because he would often make new accounts every month or so. But he did eventually get back on sosurninja51000. From late 2012 to early 2013, Doraemon took a break from ROBLOX, but got back on in late-January 2013. Later, in February, sosurninja51000 got hacked and stolen, causing Doraemon to make the account "sosurninja51alt". The account was NBC, and was used until Doraemon finally got sosurninja51000 back, one month before ParisPapadopoulos (now DoraemonParis) was created. Then, 2 years after sosurninja51000 was made, on July 19, 2013, Doraemon decided that he wanted to use his real-life name on ROBLOX instead of "sosurninja51000". Thus, the account ParisPapadopoulos (later renamed to DoraemonParis in 2014 for 1k robux) was created on that same day, and was even given 6 month TBC on that same day, too. And yes, ParisPapadopoulos and DoraemonParis are the same account. He re-friended all the best friends he actually cared about and knew on sosurninja51000, and a lot of other awesome things happened on DoraemonParis, such as the fact that he got his very first 7 Day ban, something that had never happened to him on any other account. Doraemon also eventually got back on sosurninja51000, and now uses it as an alt account on ROBLOX. It is his most active alt, so he calls it his main alt. Alts sosurninja51000 * This account has 3 limiteds on it (all of which being Hats), the Deluxe Ninja Swordpack, the Sk9r Boi hat, and the original Sword pack, but Doraemon doesn't want or need any of them, so he was going to sell them, but he realized that they can't be sold because sosurninja51000 no longer has his OBC, and is an NBC now. * This account has more hats, shirts, pants, models, decals, heads, and faces than any of Doraemon's other accounts, including DoraemonParis. * Only 3 of the many friends he made on this account, xXsweetcandy2Xx, CutePandaGirl123, and Sumer774, are still his friends on DoraemonParis. Willing2000 * This the only account Doraemon has the verified sign on. * Doraemon forgot and couldn't remember the password for this account for about 4 years, until he finally reset the password for it, only to see that the account had 400 robux from the fact that back in 2011, Doraemon used this account to invite himself to join ROBLOX again and thus, the account "largeman321" witch hasn't been used since late 2011, was created and was given BC. 0Paris * This was the very first official alt made for the DoraemonParis account. It was going to be used for when DoraemonParis was banned, but now it is used for when both DoraemonParis, sosurninja51000, and Willing2000 are banned. * This account uses the same "It's Doraemon, Not Dora." T-Shirt as DoraemonParis, despite the word "Doraemon" not being in 0Paris's name. * A few forum posts have been made on this account. They were all posted on Off Topic. * It took over 2 year for DoraemonParis to finally get an official alt, and when there finally was an official alt for Doraemon, it was already 23 days after it became the year 2015, and DoraemonParis was made in middle of 2013. largeman321 * This account hasn't been used since November 20, 2013, which is 5 months after the account DoraemonParis (ParisPapadopoulos at the time) was made and given TBC. The account has no BC, unlike how it originally did, and still has no BC to this day, and the account was under 13, and most likely still is. It is unknown why Doraemon logged into this account if he couldn't do much with it. Even Doraemon himself has forgotten why. ParisAndStuff * This is the most recently-made alt of DoraemonParis. * This account was last used on August 21, 2015, and the only thing it has been used for is trolling. Trivia * DoraemonParis's original name was "ParisPapadopoulos", based off of his real name, Paris Papadopoulos, as mentioned before, but when he started watching an anime called "Doraemon", he began to love it so much that he changed his name to "DoraemonParis" for 1k robux in honor of the anime. * Doraemon's favorite best friend is kritiki, a fellow OT'er. * Doraemon once had a facebook account, but he deleted it. * Doraemon used to work at the Frappe cafe, but after being fired so many times, he just stopped working there, and now hates Frappe. * Doraemon's favorite ROBLOX game is Person299's Minigames. * The people that Doraemon hates the most are people that call him "Dora". Exposed Rob On June 16th 2016, Users ribcage and Syst_m discovered that Rob had been purchased for 68$ by DoraemonParis, In the hours leading up to his exposure, Rob ( DoraemonParis ) had been bragging about how he was not Password Guessed or Purchased and that the ROBLOX mods couldn't do anything because of that. Annoyed by this Syst_m and ribcage discovered that DoraemonPAris first joined in 2011 while Rob was made in 2006. They also discovered several other things *1) Rob's siggy openly admits that the account was purchased [ What a dumbass ] *2) Doraemon first discovered ROBLOX in 2010 and made his first account in 2011, Rob was made in 2006. *3) Doraemon's twitter exposed Rob as being purchased Shortly after, Both of them messages InceptionTime about the account being stolen, Hours later Rob was permanently locked down Doraemon who had been devastated and infuriated by the permanent lockdown made a thread stating that the account was his and claimed that the 68$ siggy , the twitter posts and anything that related to Rob being purchased was a lie, Immediately OT attacked him, Hours went by in the flamewar and soon it was over, Doraemon would never get Rob back again. He also admitted in the thread that another 2006 account "raw" was purchased #68DollarsDownTheDrain References to the exposure *https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=191330461 *https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=191335563 __NOEDITSECTION__